Pour Some Sugar
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Dean/Gabriel & candy sex. Very slight dub-con... Unbeta'd


"Bend over." Gabriel stated blankly from the desk chair he was swiveling in across the room.

It had already been a long stressful day of classes for Dean, but he had made a promise to himself to persevere through the countless headaches and sleepless nights in order to study so that he could pass his finals. Def Leopard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' was blasting through the hall outside of their room, along with the obnoxious metallic clicking noise which succeeded in breaking through the studious silence all thanks to the dorm's lame attempt at an individual cooling system for each room on the wing, so he wasn't certain as to whether or not he had heard his roommate—a.k.a. his fuck buddy for the school year—properly. He rubbed a hand over his face before he closed his textbook and in favor of looking over his shoulder took peer at his roommate which happened to be casually lounging backwards in his tie-dye swiveling five-wheel desk chair.

Dean's eyes caught the stare that Gabriel was aiming in his direction and then quirked his head and peaked his eyebrows. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh when he noticed Gabriel wasn't saying anything in response to his questioning look, "Um, excuse me?" Dean pushed his chair away from the desk so that he was directly turned toward his roommate, "You wanna say that again? Maybe ask a little nicer?"

Between his fingers, Gabriel was twirling one of those long rainbow-colored, hyper-sugar-infused lollipops you could find at any merchandise hut in an amusement park. The damn thing must've been a fuckin' foot long, and Dean wondered why in the world a sane parent would buy that kindda poison for their kids to rot their teeth on. Gabriel had the lollipop resting between his thin lips while he pulled it in and out with an obnoxious slurping sound that caused Dean to cringe in disgust. Dean watched Gabriel's lips with intent as the shorter roommate took one last drawn out slurp of the sugary stick and popped it out of his mouth with a devilish smirk, "I said bend over, hot stuff."

Dean just sat in his chair and gaped, "What the hell for?" He defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabriel, after placing the lollipop back in its wrapper, crawled out of his seat with the grace of a lazy house cat. He toed over beside Dean, bending himself just enough so that he could whisper in Dean's ear while his fingers playfully massaged the aching knots in his hunched shoulders, "C'mon, baby, lemme show you a good time." Gabriel's hands roamed from the tops of Dean's shoulders to snake down along the expanse of Dean's chest before dipping under the thin fabric of his black AC/DC shirt to play with his nipples pebbling nipples.

Dean frowned and shook his head, "No, Gabe, not tonight. C'mon, man, I got work to do." He tried to weakly push Gabriel aside as he began wheeling his chair back toward the desk.

Gabriel kept his place beside Dean, though, and continued to breathe into Dean's ear, "Take a break from it, Dean. I know you're tired." Gabriel paused a moment to allow Dean to sit and contemplate the suggestion; he could see Dean's own thought process as his green eyes darted up to his forehead and he nodded a sigh—Gabriel knew he was going to get his way, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fun for who? You?" Dean pouted, but Gabriel could see his roommate giving into the temptation of abandoning his schoolwork in favor of a sexual encounter.

"I'll show you a good time, Dean, I promise," Gabriel winked, "Have you ever left my bed before without having a breathtaking orgasm? Hmm?"

Dean's cheeks heated with the rapid blush that appeared after Gabriel's comment.

"See?" Gabriel continued on to waggle his eyebrows, "Now let's slip you into something more comfortable."

Gabriel began to tug at Dean's cotton shirt, pulling it over and off his body before he kneeled down to take care of the blue denim jeans that were keeping Gabriel from licking at his absolute favorite treat in the room.

Once Dean was stripped bare and waiting, Gabriel nudged Dean's legs apart so that he could comfortably kneel between his thighs. With excited fingers, Gabriel wrapped himself around Dean's semi-hard length and began to gently stroke up and down while adding a playful twist here and there. Dean released breathy moans and quiet whimpers as Gabriel tantalized his cock and balls with not only his fingers, but his fucking wet tongue, too. Gabriel was licking the underside of Dean's cock, making sure to get every crevice soaked with spit as he licked and sucked. With his fingers scrunched in the strands of Gabriel's slicked back, golden hair, Dean began pushing between Gabriel's open lips, hungry for the wet warmth of his mouth. Gabriel could feel Dean's seed leak and drip into the back of his throat, leaving a salty aftertaste behind. Before Dean could climb for full release, Gabriel pulled back and rose to his feet as he grinned down at Dean who was helplessly trying to rock himself back and forth into the cool, stale air of the room.

"You fucker…" Dean growled as he started to wrap his own hand around his thick, crying cock.

Gabriel smacked Dean's hand away from his groin, eliciting a displeased hiss from Dean, "Ah, ah, ah, pretty boy. You gotta wait for the real fun." Gabriel sauntered back over to where he had set his lollipop stick into its wrapper and grabbed it before he returned to stand in front of Dean, "Now bend over."

"No." Dean glared unhappily up at Gabriel.

"Do you wanna have fun or not?"

Dean furrowed his brow for a second or two before he gave a short nod of his head, "Yeah."

"Then bend over."

Dean huffed but did as he was told, bending himself over with his elbows resting atop his desk and his ass sticking out and exposed. He only had to wait for a moment before he heard Gabriel walk up behind him. Dean felt Gabriel's hand grab the area right above his hip bone before he felt something cool and sticky poke at his hole.

"Dude. Lube. Use it." Dean groaned.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream, Dean-o," Gabriel chuckled, "Plus I'm pretty sure there's still some slippery remnants in here from when I fucked your ass straight through the beanbag chair two nights ago." Gabriel stuck two fingers into his mouth before he pulled them out with a deafening suck and plunged them into the hole between the globes of Dean's ass. Dean couldn't help but whimper as he felt Gabriel's slobbery fingers fuck in and out of him with rapid vigor.

While Dean was too busy writhing and moaning on Gabriel's very talented fingers, the shorter man took the stick lollipop in his mouth and started to wet its entire length with his saliva. When he felt the sweetening drool roll onto his tongue, he retracted his fingers and pushed the sugary treat deep into Dean's hole.

"Ahh, what the fuck!?" Dean's breath hitched as he felt something unfamiliar slide between his cheeks; the object felt strangely ribbed and sticky.

"Shh, got it all under control, babe." Gabriel purred as he twisted the thin handle of the hard candy. He ducked his head down between Dean's cheeks and started lapping at Dean's now sickeningly sweet rim. Gabriel's tongue teased in and out while following the rhythm of the lollipop.

"Holy shit…" Dean panted as he clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back. His mouth was opened wide with a silent scream of pleasure dancing on the edge of his tongue. Dean continued panting while Gabriel pushed the lollipop in and out with quick twists.

Gabriel, while feeling his own cock budding with interest, reached for Dean's hand and angled it so that Dean was firmly holding the lollipop's handle.

"What the fuck, Gabe? Seriously? You're fucking me with a piece of candy?" Dean's words came out with heavy pauses between each breath as he fingered the handle.

"Yeah, sweetie, why'd you think it felt so good?" Gabriel laughed, "If you wanna keep riding the high, then I suggest you get busy with your hand there."

Dean, the apparent king of huffing in annoyance, took Gabriel's advice and started up the pace that Gabriel had previously set with twisting and tugging the stick in and out of his ass. He was able to hit the target several times, causing him to shudder and lose balance standing.

While he watched Dean fuck himself on a rainbow sugar stick, Gabriel prowled around Dean to crawl onto the desk. He plopped himself in front of Dean and grabbed both sides of his roommate's head to pull him down for attention. Dean reluctantly opened his eyes to see that Gabriel was sitting in front of him and pointing down at his own oozing dick. He took the hint and eagerly ducked his head down so that his plump lips could wrap around Gabriel's hardness.

Dean sucked down Gabriel hungrily while he franticly rammed the lollipop in and out of himself. Gabriel was clutching onto Dean's shoulders for dear life as he felt Dean drink up his spilling cum.

Gabriel's voice was shaky from lust, "Thirsty?"

Dean lifted his head up for a second and winked at Gabriel before diving back down for more.

It wasn't long before both roommates were sweating and shuddering with bliss, and were messily spilling their seed onto each other. Dean's face was painted with hot white cream as he poured his own load onto Gabriel's thighs that somehow managed to wrap around Dean's bent waist. When their climax ended, both of them slumped back onto Dean's desk and sighed.

"Told you it'd be fun." Gabriel snickered as he rolled his head to face Dean; he could see the lollipop handle still sticking out of Dean's ass from where Dean was slumped over on the desk.

"Fuckin' candy…" Dean breathed.

"Literally," Gabriel deadpanned, "Speaking of which…" the shorter man stretched his arm over Dean's back and pulled at the candy. The lollipop was dislodged with a wet pop and a throaty moan from Dean. Gabriel then proceeded to place the tarnished candy into his mouth.

"Dude, that's gross." Dean stuck his tongue out and pushed at Gabriel's shoulder.

"Mm, tastes like virgin." Gabriel teased.

"Wrong flavor, dumbass."

"You're right, tastes more like a needy cunt." Gabriel laughed until Dean succeeded in pushing Gabriel completely off of the desk and onto the cluttered, cum-stained floor. Gabriel lazily looked up at Dean, whose face was hanging over the edge of the desk, "So, how do you feel? Pretty good, huh?"

Dean stared into the distance tiredly before he turned his attention back to his roommate. With a glint in his eyes, Dean replied, "I'm hot, sticky sweet."

"From your head to your feet?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah."


End file.
